Drwale
Drwalstwo Drwalstwo jest to umiejętność w McMMO, w którem zwiększamy swój poziom ścinając drzewa. Umiejętność aktywna - obalacz drzew pozwala na ścinanie całego drzewa rozwalając tylko 1 dolny block drzewa. Na poziomie 100 zyskujemy zdolność natychmiastowego niszczenia liści. Rzadko też zdaża się, że blocki drewna wypadną w 2x większej ilości. Umiejętność aktywna: Obalacz drzew Aby aktywować tą umiejętność należy kliknąć prawym przyciskiem myszy na blok drewna trzymając w dłoni siekierę. Po aktywacji (po kliknięciu na pień drzewa) sąsiednie pnie wybuchają wraz z częścią sąsiadujących liści by po chwili spać na ziemie w postaci dropu, który można bezpośrednio z niej podnieść . Działa dobrze na drzewach - mutantach. Obalacz drzew na początku działa 2 sekundy, a czas ten wzrasta o 1 sekunde co 50 poziomów. W momencie, gdy użyjemy tej umiejętności, a siekiera nie będzie posiadała odpowiedniej ilości punktów wytrzymałości, aby umiejętność została aktywowana graczowi zostaną zadane obrażenia, zostanie zniszczony tylko block, w który uderzył gracz. Efekty Dmuchawa do liści Dmuchawa do liści do umiejętność, która aktywuje się na poziomie 100 i pozwala ona niszczyć liście jednym ciosem topora. Uwaga: Ta umiejętność zabiera wytrzymałość z siekiery. Zakłada się, że ta metoda zabiera 2x, a czasem nawet 3x więcej wytrzymałości z siekiery niż w momencie, gdy rozwalamy nią drewno. Zaleca się więc używanie kilofów kamiennych. 'Podwójny drop' Daje ona szanse na podwójny drop z jednego blocku drewna. Szansa ta jest zależna od posiadanego poziomu i wzrasta ona o 0,01% z każdym poziomem. Uwaga: Nie działa to na drewno postawione przez gracza, lecz tylko i wyłącznie te stworzone naturalnie. Oczywiście sadząc drzewo sadzonką po tym jak wyrośnie jest ono traktowane jako naturalne. Doświadczenie Tablica doświadczenia: *Typ bloku: Otrzymywane XP *Duży grzyb: 70 XP *Drzewo dębowe: 70 XP *Drzewo Sosnowe: 80 XP *Drzewo Brzozowe: 90 XP *Drzewo dżunglowe: 100 XP 'Wskazówki jak zdobywać doświadczenie' #Stwórz duży las brzozowy. Porozsadzaj je pozostawiając 4x4 kratki miejsca między drzewami. Następnie idź przed siebie ścinając drzewa. Dla lepszego zbioru aktywuj Obalacz Drzew! #Wykonaj taką samą sztuczkę z drzewami dżunglowymi! Posadź 4 sadzonki drzewa dżunglowego w kwadracie 2x2 kratki, użyj mączki kostnej i... tada! Otrzymałeś wielkie drzewo dżunglowe! Ustawiaj je takim systemem jak brzozy i aktywuj Obalacz Drzew. To da Ci bardzo dużo xp, ale uważaj na zużycie swojej siekiery! #Zbuduj duże pomieszczenie. Posadź grzyby, następnie użyj na nich mączki kostnej by stworzyć wielkie grzyby. Blogi olbrzymich grzybów natychmiast niszczą się przy użyciu żelaznej siekiery. Ta metoda bardzo szybko niszczy Twoją siekierę, uważaj by w porę ją naprawić! Rybactwo Rybactwo to umiejetność w McMMO, które zwiększy Twoje szanse na złowienie ryb, przedmiotów i zaczarowanych przedmiotów. Wbijanie poziomów opiera się oczywiście na łowieniu ryb i może to zająć troche czasu. Umiejętnośći aktywne 'Poszukiwacz skarbów' Czasem podczas łówienia ryb wystęuje szansa na złowienie skarbu. Ilość i rodzaj skarbów zależy od poziomu, im ten jest wyższy lepszy skarb będziemy w stanie wyłowić. 'Mistrz wędkarstwa' Z każdym poziomem szansa złowienia przez Ciebie ryby wzrasta. Zwiększa się o .01 co 10 poziomów po przekroczeniu poziomu 200. Łowienie w rzece zwiększa szanse złowienia ryby dwókrotnie. Gdy gracz łowi siedząc w łódce szansa ta też jest dwókrotnie większa. 'Magiczny łowca' Magiczny łowca to umiejętność, dzięki której istnieje szansa, że wyłowione przez nas skarby będą zaczarowane, szansa ta startuje na 5% (poziom 1/5) na poziomach 1-199, oraz zwiększa się o 5% co każde 200 poziomów rybactwa, aż do poziomu 800, który jest poziomem maksymalnym. Istnieje też coś takiego jak deszcz bonusów. It increases with fishing level and maximal bonus for Magic Hunter it 2.50%. Maksymalny procent "Magicznego łowcy" z deszczem bonusu wynosi 27.50% na 800 poziomie rybactwa. Dieta rybaka Zdolność ta zwiększa ilość punktów głodu regenerowanych po zjedzeniu ryzby. Umiejętność ta rośnie raz na 200 poziomów. Co każde 200 poziomów ilość regenerowanego głodu po zjedzeniu ryby zwiększa się o 1 pkt głodu (1 pkt to pół kawałka mięsa na pasku głodu). 'Trzęsienie' Od 150 poziomu rybactwa gracz będzie mógł wytrząsnąć z moba jakiś przedmiot zarzucając na niego wędke i przyciągając go do siebie. Umiejętność ta może być używana wielokrotnie dla uzyskania większej ilości przedmiotów, lecz zależy to od pozostałej ilości życia potwora. Drastycznie zwiększa to jednak zużycie wędki. Uwaga: Wędka z tym pluginem zabiera pół serca za każde uderzenie. Szansa aktywowania się tej umiejętności jest zależna od posiadanego poziomu rybactwa. Jeśli umiejętność trzęsienia zostaje aktywowana, wtedy masz następujące szanse na otrzymanie nagrody z konkretnego powtora. 'Łowienie w przerębli' Ta umiejętniość pozwala łowić ryby na zimowych biomach. Pozwala łowić ryby zarzucając wędke na lód. Odblokowujemy ją na poziomie 50. Łucznictwo Łucznictwo to umiejętność w McMMO. Pozwala ona na odzyskanie strzał z pokonanych mobów, oszołomienie wroga w PvP oraz pozwala zadawać bonusowe obrażenia przy strzelaniu z łuku. Umiejętności pasywne 'Oszołomienie' Przymusza Twojego przeciwnika to bezwolnego patrzenia się w niebo, staje się on wtedy niezdolny do ataku i dodatkwo otrzymuje 4 punkty obrażeń (2 serduszka). Szansa na oszołomienie przeciwnika wzrasta o .05% z każdym zdobytym poziomem Łucznictwa. Blokuje się na maksymalnym poziomie 22% na poziomie 400. Tabela bonusowych obrażeń Ilość obrażeń, które zadajesz strzelając z łuku zwiększa się o 10% co 50 poziomów, aż do 200% obrażeń na 1000 poziomie.